Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Regrets
by Spike2
Summary: Please read and review.


"Oh William." giggled the hushed female voice. It came from a broom closet as everyone knew. The two were in there, fondling each other no doubt. Poor William thought his friends, he had no idea she was cheating on him. The giggles and smothered laughing continued for a little while more. Finally after about ten minutes, the two emerged. William, in his ruffled shirt and pants, and Elizabeth in her ruby red dress. William said it was blood red to him but she always corrected him. She didn't like the comparison to blood, it sickened her. She had a weak stomach for all that, as did William. He wasn't the rough type, but more of a gentleman. That is what had attracted her to him. She liked him for his manners and loyalty, but after six weeks of courting, she grew tired of his nancy boy persona and sought out the more husky and dangerous fellows. Her lover had no idea. No one told him, he would certainly be crushed. So everyone just kept to themselves. 

"Well that was quite exquisite." commented William.

"It was." laughed Elizabeth as she walked over to get herself a beverage. 

"Let me my love." William said as he rushed to her side. She pointed to her choice, red wine, and he gladly got it for her. He was so loyal to his love. He waited on her hand and foot. Wherever she went he followed her like a lap dog, always doing things for her and seemingly looking for a treat. The broom closet was usually his treat. He didn't mind.

"William, come here for a moment lad." came a voice.

He looked in it's direction and there stood his friend, Roger. Roger was his best friend, his only _true_ friend, William thought. "Coming."

"Yes?" he asked as he came close to Roger.

"William there is a man outside looking for you. I asked him what his business was but he would not answer, he just wanted to speak to you and no one else." Roger explained. 

William was puzzled. "Are you sure he meant me?" he asked to which Roger nodded yes. He pointed to the back of the pub. "Out in the back."

The cobwebs were starting to develop in the corners William noticed as he made his way out the back entrance into the waiting alleyway. He strained his eyes to see through the darkness but failed to do so. The darkness surrounded everything. The only light was shone down from windows which were host to candles. The shadows frightened William a bit and he was hesitant to stay. "Anyone there?" he said.

"Ah William. William isn't it?" said a man in an accent. 

William still couldn't see anyone. "Who is that? Show yourself." he said in a shaky voice.

"No that's alright William." replied the man. "I prefer the darkness. I hope that's ok." the man laughed quietly. Suddenly there were screams inside the pub. William turned suddenly and tried to head back inside but he was stopped by the man who had grabbed his arm. "Where ya going lad?" he asked.

The frightened poet turned back to the mysterious man who still had his face covered in darkness. His figure was noticeable now though. He seemed to not be that big a man, William thought. Well larger than he but smaller than others. He wore all black it appeared. "Let me go." demanded William as the screams continued.

"William listen to me. You don't want to go in there. There's trouble in there. No I'd say it'd better for you if you stay out here in the darkness with me." was his reply. The man clearly had no intention of letting William go. The screams grew louder until they were howls of agony, but soon all was quiet. A terrible quiet. The perspiration on William's forehead ran down his face as he looked back to the man. 

"Wh..........what do you want?" he stammered.

"Nothing from you William my boy. I bring a gift." said the man.

"A gift?" asked the poet.

"A gift for you William. Do you want it?"

"What is it?"

"You must first say you want it." said the man who now stepped out of the shadows completely. He was a handsome fellow. Long brown hair and the most mysterious eyes which were complimented by a smug smile. William was not impressed.

"Take Angelus' gift." said a woman. William turned to see two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, even more lovely than Elizabeth. One was blond and wore her hair up. She had beautiful eyes and a nice figure. The second was the exact opposite. She had the longest blackest hair William had ever seen and her skin was as pale as a sheet. But her smile comforted him. It calmed him down. She rubbed his cheek with her cold white hand. "Take the gift."

William smiled at her and gazed into her deep soulless eyes. He looked back to Angelus. "Well?" he asked. William nodded and waited for Angelus to pick something out of his pockets. But he didn't. Instead he looked to the two women and winked. William screamed, for as Angelus winked his face turned into something horrible. His features were gone. What sit there now was the most disgusting face the poet had ever seen. The eyes were yellow and untrusting and the teeth.....the teeth were razors. William struggled to get away but the women held him, they were unusually strong. He looked to them for help as Angelus approached him slowly. 

"Please! Please help me!" William pleaded.

"Shhhh...." soothed the black haired woman. She smiled at him, "Don't worry my love, Dru will take care of you." 

Even her smile could not comfort him as he struggled. It didn't take long though. William felt the teeth in his neck as they began to drain him of his poetic blood. He tried to scream but it never came. No one could help him, not even God. 

"Damn you Angelus," said Spike as he sit in his crypt. "Damn you......."


End file.
